Reese Pieces
by Its Rainbow Dash
Summary: A young filly with no Memories of her past tries to stay to herself in the Everfree Forest only to slowly be brought into the care of The Mane Six now in a whirlwind of emotions she must try and prove to herself she does belong and maybe along the way find a Pony to call family.
1. Chapter 1 The Way Things Are

_A/N: **I had this story lying around in my comp had wrote a bit of it already just never finished it., long story short I decided to Ponify it and post it up for the community.**_

_**I'm posting Three Chappies for now this week and will ponify the other Chappies soon prob Monday.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy it I remember having a fun time writing it.**_

* * *

" Well if it's not Reese Pieces or should I say Splatter Face. " Diamond Tiara giggled aloud in a wicked tone her cold eyes slowly gazing upon the innocent filly unicorn in front of her.

Light blue eyes gazed down as a golden matted mane was frazzled out and messy the small fiillys cheeks turning a light red cheeks burning darker with embarrassment as the taunting continued.

Reese never thought of herself as special pony she played by the rules and at most never got in serious trouble., so why did all the girls' make a pass time of teasing her?

It was because of her coat she was a Light Brown color with dark brown patches all over her body in short she knew it made her look quite odd., Diamond Tiara flicked her hard on the forehead with her hoof.

" What nothing to say Patches? " Tiara spoke in a serious tone leaning forward slowly both of the fillies eyes meeting in a silent standoff.

Heart racing Reese felt the world spinning should she try to run or simply stand her ground?., she couldn't fight back Tiara had brought a group of three fillies if she tried anything she would surely take a beating.

With a soft sigh Reese slowly stomped her small hooves against the ground eyes shut tightly knowing she did not want to know what was going to come next.

" Patches!...oh like a something pieced together! " A blonde maned filly spoke out within the group in an innocent yet almost bubbly tone a goofy smile across her face while the group of fillies slowly turned their attention to her.

" Yes Dinky that was the joke thanks for pointing it out. " Tiara trailed off shaking her head in silence as giggling could be heard among the group of young fillies.

With the tension among the group broken Tiara merely flaunted a slender hoof toward Reese in a catty manner before walking off with the group.

" I'll deal with you later Splatter Face! " Was her last remark as she gazed down to Reese's hooves over her body and back to her eyes sneering then vanishing into the distance.

With a sigh of relief Reese was glad the battle was over., yet worried the war had just begun.

* * *

The Everfree Forrest was quiet this day usually she could hear the chirping of birds' on the branches above or maybe the scampering of rabbits scurrying across the grass.

Yet today nothing as if all the creatures were gone., a small ping in her heart caused Reese to sigh in worry and sadness.

Why did everything run from her?.

Why did ponies pick on her?

Why did she feel so alone?

Her long messy golden mane was let down flowing down her backside as light blue tears formed in her eyes gently trickling down her cheeks in silence.

She would never want anyone to see her crying to see her so weak and vulnerable like a frail branch in the wind about to break holding on so tightly not to fall into the darkness below.

Wiping the tears away from her eyes she slowly made her way to the tallest tree within the woods themselves it towered high above like a guardian protecting all who would stand under its' mighty presence.

Gently she sat under The Guardian her back to its' solid trunk as she allowed herself to become lost in her own thought's., she hated being so shy never feeling like she belonged anywhere.

A pony named Rarity though she was different she had found her so long ago in these same woods and welcomed her to Ponyville with open arms., she was funny and sweet a little into her own business but she knew she had a good heart.

But the more time they spent together up town the more she felt them drift an invisible barrier had set up between them and no matter how hard she tried she could not break through it.

It was because Rarity had asked where she lived once., Reese couldn't tell her she lived alone in the forest for as long as she could remember forgotten by her own family much like everypony else.

Instead of facing her problems she decided to space herself from Rarity and run from them.

She hoped though in her heart Rarity saw her like a daughter., As Reese saw her maybe like a mother.

Her saviour who one day would sweep her up in her hooves and take her away from all the strife that followed her.

Blinking long lashes she pouted aloud her daydreams were nothing but simply that dreams.

Only to fade away and never come true., because if everypony got their dreams then why would she even be here?

Gazing up high to the sky she hoped to hear the chirping return once more but instead was met by silence and darkness from the setting sun in the horizon.

Darkness and Silence.

With friends like these who needs worry?

* * *

_**A/N: That was Chapter one I'm posting two more so I'll chat after posting Chapter 3., R&R it helps support your writers remember that lol.**_

_**Signed., IRD.**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream

_**A/N: Here is chappie two one more to go for now lol., hope you enjoy it so far remember to leave a Review etc and tell me what you think.**_

* * *

" With turquoise eyes closed in a sweet gentle slumber Reese allowed her thoughts to drift off into the abyss., flashes of happy times swirled around her mind.

Not the happiness she felt with Rarity yet something else it was from a different time and a different place., she could make out smiles but not the faces they belonged too.

She could smell a sweet fragrance in the air that of home cooked food and sweets., this was only heightened by the sounds of laughter that echoed around her.

Slowly she allowed her gaze to lift up only to raise a hoof to shield herself from the brightness of the sun high above in the sky., chirping filled the air was this paradise?

A loud crash caused Reese to sling up in shock as she noticed a branch from the guardian tree had rotted and fell off to the ground below., sighing aloud in relief she was lucky it did not strike her as it landed not but a few inches off from her position.

The sunlight was gone all that surrounded her was darkness now that and silence.

When she came to Everfree all she could remember was a blinding light and a loud pop from there she had awoken in these woods it would be a few days of wandering around scared before her savior would find her.

She could never recall anything before that.

Was her dream of somewhere she had once lived?

Was it from where she was from?

Or perhaps it was just a passing dream much like a shooting star offering a solemn calm before fading into the abyss.

Placing silly thoughts into the back of her mind she sat up cheeks cold from the tears she had cried in solitude.

Her mane and tail was a mess she quickly licked her hoof and ran it through the tangles some to make herself look somewhat presentable when she made her way back to civilization.

Looking ahead she noticed it was pure black all around her., it was odd as she gazed to the sky not a star lit it above nor was the moon present.

Was this even the same woods she had entered earlier or perhaps had her dream turned into a nightmare?

* * *

" I have to make it back to Ponyville..." Reese spoke to herself in barely a whisper as she slowly walked forward away from her guardian knowing with each step she took it too faded away.

Alone she took step after step deeper down a small cleared trail or at least she thought it was the trail it was hard to tell in this current state.

This darkness was like a blanket thick and uninviting no light could pierce it as if it belonged to another world entirely.

Deeper she allowed herself to fall into its' madness taking step after step into nothing., her hooves swiped at the sides hoping to find a tree to balance against yet nothing was there.

Heart pounding in her chest she took one more step ahead before finding herself falling., a soft echoing scream filled the air around her before a loud thud followed.

Groaning she hit the ground with a pop sending a sharp pain up her back as she winced looking ahead of her seeing a dim light.

Tiara stood in the light rolling her eyes in a spiteful manner as slowly a curled smirk formed across her lips.

" Poor Reese can't find herself out of some woods how pathetic! " Tiara flaunted a hoof towards her before laughing aloud wickedly.

" Well you can't blame her she is just a nopony a poor useless blank-flank probably can't do anything for herself. " Silver Spoon spoke up as a second light appeared next to Tiara she tilted her glasses with a soft smugness.

" Noponies aren't even real ponies they are just like ghosts haunting the town never making a difference! " Dinky giggled aloud as a light appeared on a tree branch Dinky just laughing away taunting her.

" You don't belong here! " Tiara hissed.

" You are so useless! " Silver Spoon sneered.

" Just a ghost! " Dinky wickedly laughed.

Reese tried to stand but felt the darkness enveloping her swallowing her hooves as it pulled her deeper and deeper inside.

She hoped this was some nightmare and that she didn't walk into some Quick Sand., heart racing she tried to wake up but could not slowly she was being sucked in.

And out of existence.

" Please help me! " Reese pleaded to the fillies using all her strength she pulled one hoof free and held it to the young mares all of which just laughed aloud.

Sinking deeper and deeper she could feel herself being suffocated as she was almost completely swallowed up., Tiara slowly walked over kneeling down eyes glowing in the darkness.

" Nopony will miss you. " Tiara smiled as Reese faded away into nothing., no trace of her was left just the darkness.

Inside the abyss Reese felt her vision fading., she couldn't breath she couldn't move.

Floating in place she felt everything go numb.

She could see all go black.

She wanted to scream but all that came out was silence.

* * *

" NOOOO! " Reese screamed in terror flinging forward right into a brick wall or what felt like a brick wall.

" Whoa!...settle down Sugarcube are you alright? " A large mare spoke with a warm-hearted giggle she wore a brown southern hat with a clean blonde mane despite her massive size to herself she looked completely gentle.

Reese with a thud had fallen back to the ground her back to the guardian tree again a cold sweat across her body happy that her nightmare was over.

" Um...you care if I'm ok? " Was all she could ask in a surprised tone.

" Of course why wouldn't I? " The mare asked as Reese just started to cry tears running down her cheeks softly.

" I'm...ok. " She sobbed slowly looking down as the mare simply kneeled down beside her with a warm smile.

" I'm Applejack and should I just call you O or K? " She giggled trying to break the ice as Reese gazed to her and for the first time in a while giggled.

" My name is Reese Pieces." She spoke in a polite tone knowing only that as her name from the first time she was picked on., extending a hoof forward the mares own large one engulfing her delicate one as she gave it a gentle shake.

With a smile across her face she hoped that she made a new friend.

Or was this perhaps another shooting star fading off into the cosmos.

* * *

_**A/N:There we go Chapter 2 up one more to go like I said I'll chat there R&R.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Applejack

_**A/N: SO the tale stops for now more chapters coming soon just as soon as I can Ponify them., I hope you all enjoy this so far just re-opening these old stories gets me into my writing moods again.**_

_**I hope you like this so far I don't own Hasbro or MLP though I love it., I own my OC I guess lol.**_

* * *

" So you're friends with a Princess? " Reese spoke in awe and shock as she rode on the back of AJ her hooves nested under herself in a polite manner., AJ insisted on carrying her she said she looked too weak to walk like a calf with no grass to graze.

Reese sighed and allowed her to give her a lift knowing it had been a few days since her last meal and she was feeling pretty down at the moment.

" Well yeah if you didn't notice when all of Equestria almost got wiped out a few times it was me and some friends who saved it." AJ giggled as Reese just looked away softly feeling embarrassed.

" I...I never heard about all that. " Reese sighed feeling so stupid that she didn't know more about AJ she was downright a hero of Equestria.

" Oh!...well don't sweat it Sugarcube. " AJ spoke in a half-laugh the small filly on her back smiling along with her.

" So why are you walking around the woods at night all alone kid? "AJ asked a genuine sense of worry in her voice as she continued down a silent path.

" Well...no it's dumb. " Reese sighed slowly hugging herself as front hooves crossed around her chest.

" C'mon you can tell me I won't judge. " AJ smirked her eyes so calm and welcoming it filled her heart with a sense of tranquility or maybe joy?

" Well nopony wants me around I'm just a laughing-stock to them., a pony who just doesn't belong..." Reese trailed off her voice filled with sadness and loneliness.

AJ looked a bit worried for a second before her eyes became filled with a fiery sense of passion shooting Reese a stare that caused her to think she was unwanted again.

" Trust me Reese no one is useless everypony has a reason., I thought at a time I was destined to be a La-de-da but I know now I'm much more then that and so are you. " AJ spoke with a giggle as she started to pick up pace galloping down the trail.

Reese squealed aloud hanging on for dear life as AJ snuck off the main path and made her way deeper into the woods a plan forming in her mind.

* * *

" I can't do this it's mean..." Reese sighed aloud her mind racing just as fast as her heart was in her chest while AJ scanned off into the distance her hooves shielded over her eyes.

" Why not you said that those twerps were giving you a hard time.,if you do this I just bet they will stop. " AJ chuckled to herself in an almost sinister tone as she could see Tiara and her friends coming over the hill in the distance carrying a new scooter with them.

" But..." Reese tried to speak but instead AJ scooped her up with ease and placed her on the path the girls' were heading to.

" Trust me! " AJ spoke in a rasp whisper as she faded away into the brush hidden from view.

" Ooooh." Reese groaned in a soft toned whimper just as her enemies came into view.

* * *

" Well if it's not Frankenpony what's the matter your imaginary friend's walk out on you? " Tiara giggled aloud the other fillies' laughing along.

" Um...no I just wanted to warn you girl's that a giant bear has been spotted around these parts' some say it eats sour little fillies..." Reese spoke her voice in a quivering tone.

" What! " Dinky yelp in fright as she quickly slumped down to the ground eyes darting around the area quickly.

Tiara just growled under her breath spinning around to Dinky casting her a deep serious glare shaking her head side to side.

" Dinky!...there is no dumb bear! " Tiara snapped as her friend quickly snapped back up trying not to slouch lower lip quivering.

" As for you!...you calling me sour? " Tiara snapped as she placed down her scooter walking over to Reese in a swift manner Silver Spoon following after her.

Reese felt her heart racing as both fillies surrounded her all but Dinky who stayed by the scooter humming aloud.

" THERE'S NO BEAR! " Tiara yelled aloud mane frizzing out from stress as Dinky groaned stepping away from the scooter.

" I'm going to show you sour Reese! " Tiara glared her eyes narrowing as her small hooves grabbed Reese by the mane pulling her in close.

" But...but..." Reese sputtered unable to come up with anything to say the other two fillies giggling as they watched.

Then suddenly a low growl could be heard from the forest quiet at first then slowly climbing in scale a loud howl echoing around the girls.

" This is some trick isn't it? " Tiara glared holding Reese tighter in her clutches.

" Rawrrr! " The massive booming sound exploded forth from the woods as a large brown bear walked out from the brush slowly., fangs bared and drool running down its' chin.

" Buh-buh- BEAR! " Dinky screamed aloud grabbing Silver Spoon by the backside and pushing her down in front of it as she ran off at blinding speed to the scooter.

Silver Spoon crying quickly slung back up running to the scooter as well scared out of her mind with each step she took she almost fell back down to the ground.

Both fillies tried to take the scooter tugging at it roughly each shivering in fear as Silver Spoon gave it a mighty yank pulling it free from Dinky as she jumped onto it.

" Spoon HELP ME! " Dinky screamed as she looked to her friend who simply spun backwards at top speed vanishing into the distance.

" I...don't wanna be eaten by a beaaaar..." Dinky squealed off into a pouty sad high-toned voice before crying into her hooves shivering on the ground.

Tiara never budged hooves still holding Reese in place as the towering creature lumbered towards them both., Tiaras' eyes glowed darkly trying to stare down the monster.

" I'm not afraid of you..." Tiara snapped to the massive bear as it leaned down and roared loudly a foul stench from its mouth blowing her mane back with ease.

Tiara simply let go of Reese who fell to the ground with a thud as she ran off screaming towards Dinky about to pass her up to leave her behind.

Dinky looked to her eyes stained with tears as she held out a hoof for help., Tiara rolling her eyes just zoomed past the frightened filly who merely started to cry again.

" Wow AJ that was amazing! " Reese giggled hugging bear tightly a giggle escaping her lips.

" Kid get away! " AJ yelled covered in Mud from a nearby Mudhole gasping aloud.

Reese slowly gazed up to see the towering monster rise up its' clawed paw ready to swipe., joy leaving her body replaced with something else.

* * *

_**A/N: Well that is chapter three I will post more chapters around Monday if you enjoyed what you read so far then please R&R tell me what you think or whatever is on your mind.**_

_**I always enjoy some chit chat so if you need anything or just want to talk then Pm me as well., that said I have some writing items in my back burner need to continue but I can squeeze in about two Commissions if anypony is interested.**_

_**When I say Commissions I don't mean like paid ones just fun love writing.**_

_**Be it a OC story or whatever drop me a line and I'll work something out first come first serve., but if you like my style I always love to put more work out and show my off style to everpony.**_

_**Signed., IRD.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Apples and Fears

_**A/N: Here is the next chapter in an OC fic of mine lol., never planned this be an OC but I'm glad to be sharing this fic.**_

_**In the future I'm thinking of using my OC Shooting Star but want it to be special and not ready to share it just yet.**_

_**I'm glad you enjoy this fic so here is the next chappie it might be a bit short but the next chappie will be a little longer.**_

* * *

The bear swiped its mighty paw towards her as Reese felt her body tense thinking she would be filled with fear instead she felt a spark within her one she had never felt before as her horn lit up brightly a soft blue hue stopping the paw in its tracks.

The creäture growled confused as blue energy held its paw in place Reese quickly snapped out of her almost dream like state before a soft scream escaped her lips as she jumped back., just as the bear broke free and swiped at her position.

Reese stumbled backwards shivering as the Bear came forward ready to pounce only for a large green vine to quickly come up from behind it as AJ wrapped it around its neck tightly.

" Yehaww! " AJ screamed aloud as she pounced atop the large bears back and rode atop it as it began to thrash about AJ held the vine in her mouth to keep her balance as she tried to tire out the beast.

Reese watched in awe as AJ's golden mane flowed in the wind of danger as her green eyes burned like coals ready for anything in the world most of all adventure.

Soft sobbing could be heard behind Reese as she turned around looking to Dinky who was crying alone on the path ears folded down in shame as her eyes looked to the mare they always made fun of.

Reese tried to say something to calm the filly only to be cut off as Dinky looked to her with tears flowing down her cheeks.

" I'm sorry!." She cried aloud before finally galloping off at top speed away from the filly who stood there in silence never had anypony every apologized to her it felt odd.

AJ held on tight to the bear as it finally started to slow down., she took this opening to quickly jump off the monster and give it a swift hind kick to the front as it yelped aloud backing up slowly.

" Now git!., or do I have to make a coat out of you critter. " AJ gave a deep narrowing gaze to the bear as it slowly backed up before running off into the woods frightened.

Reese giggled aloud running over to the Copper colored mare in awe her eyes sparkling like bright stars.

" That was amazing! " Reese giggled as she looked up to the mare who simply just fixed her mane softly.

" Awww shucks that was nothing really all in a days work." AJ spoke in her most modest of tones as she smiled down to the small filly before her knowing this kid had a rough time.

" How about we put this all behind us and go get some food at my place you look skinner than a fence post? " AJ smiled as she kneeled down to the small pony who quickly looked away.

" Um I don't want to intrude..." She trailed off before the mare quickly scooped her up placing her back on her backside as she giggled.

" Hogwash the Apple family is always open to sharin' the home when it is needed c'mon kid let's get goin." AJ spoke in a stern but friendly manner as Reese couldn't find any reason to turn down so she simply nodded hoping things would be ok.

* * *

" So tell me where do you live out in those woods? " AJ asked in a concerned manner as she was standing beside an old wooden stove cooking up some Apple fritters for their guest.

Reese kept silent for a bit slowly chewing on a red apple on her plate taking her time eating it had been a few days since she had done so and wanted to savior it.

Applebloom a yellow filly about her age just gazed at her in wonder her fiery red mane frazzled out messily filled with hay from playing outside.

" Um., just around the old oaks..." Reese spoke in barely a whisper as Applebloom shot her an odd look.

" I know those woods like the back of my hoof and no one lives around the old oaks its..." Applebloom started in as AJ shot her little sister a stern look.

" I know for a fact you don't know those woods like that cause I always tell you not to be playing out there its dangerous." AJ narrowed her eyes at the filly who just sheepishly giggled.

" Oh!., did I say I knew the woods I meant my friends older sisters brother did..." Applebloom gave an innocent smile to AJ causing Reese to giggle aloud.

" Now really darling I know this might be a little rude to ask and I apologize but are you livin' in those old woods all alone? " AJ asked the filly as she placed a plate of Apple fritters before her nudging her along to eat.

Reese felt her heart sink as those words escaped AJ's mouth she wanted to tell her yes but felt ashamed too she didn't want to be a pity case to this young mare.

" I...I need to go thank you for the food." Reese quickly spoke in a flustered tone as she grabbed one last apple off the table in her mouth gently.

" But you hardly touched anything? " Applebloom spoke in a confused tone as Reese felt her heart racing she quickly did what she was used to doing shooting out of her seat and dashing for the open back door.

AJ looked confused as she tried to follow the Filly not having to run far as Reese herself ran smack into a tower of a red stallion as he gazed down to the petite filly blinking slowly.

Reese dropped the apple from her mouth scared as she felt a hoof on her shoulder turning around seeing AJ giving her a stern but worried stare.

" What was that all about? " AJ asked eyes narrowing slowly like daggers digging into her soul.

Reese gazed down heart fluttering in her chest as tears welled up in her eyes she gazed up to the copper mare as she looked down in shame.

Her running was over she knew it was time to face the past she so wanted to escape.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you all for who reviewed and enjoyed the story so far I'm glad my writing can place a smile on your face.**_

_**R&R if you can like always it helps.**_

_**Love you all.**_

_**IRD.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome Home

_**A/N: Here is a nice and sweet chapter I hope you enjoy., and thank you all who reviewed I love you all.**_

* * *

" Get her away! " A mares' voice shouted out in a angry tone echoing around Reese like a wolf howling towards the moon.

" You deserve nothing..." The same voice trailed off still in anger as Reese felt tears run down her cheeks slowly folding her ears back she kneeled down on the ground hiding her face in her folded hooves sobbing.

" Are you alright hon? " AJ asked seeing the small filly curled up on the ground crying aloud as her body shivered with fear., the red stallion looked worried and gazed to his sister who nodded over to Applebloom who looked frightened as well.

Big Mac swiftly nudged Applebloom out of the kitchen and outside as AJ kneeled down beside the shivering filly softly rubbing her muzzle against the childs mane.

" Are you alright? " She whispered in her ear as Reese looked up seeing a sudden flash again everything around her was blurred and smeared., as if a blanket of smoke was engulfing all.

Eyes widening she looked about seeing dark shadows forming around her eyes hollow and faces blank., her heart was racing she felt short of breath suddenly as she started to see more flashes before her eyes.

AJ could see the filly was having a panic attack and a bad one at that she quickly wrapped her hooves around the small child holding her near as Reese struggled in her grasp the shadows grabbing her.

" Please...let me go..." Reese squeaked out chest heaving wildly as her eyes looked unfocused., AJ softly ran a hoof through her mane and whispered into her ear.

" Shhh., settle down listen." AJ whispered in a calming tone holding the fillies head to her chest letting hear her heartbeat as Reese slowly started to calm down.

The beating was slow and steady never flustered it kept at a pace that was calm and peaceful., Reese listened with interest as the beating of her heart caused her breathing to slow and become steady.

Still shivering in AJ's embrace she felt her hooves gently stroking her mane back and forth., cooing and humming in a soft tone one that for once made Reese feel calm.

" It's ok shhhh." AJ whispered into her ear as Reese felt her eyes slowly close everything going black.

* * *

The beating continued its soft drumming held Reese on a cloud of tranquility that she wished never ended., everything felt right all was calm and still was this what happiness was like?

Blue eyes slowly fluttered open gently as Reese found herself sleeping on a large bed the sun had set outside and the stars were out shining so brightly in the sky., Reese looked to them in awe never had she seen them that bright.

" Welcome back." AJ giggled stretching as she jumped off a chair nested in the corner of the room., Reese felt herself become flushed had she been watching her the whole time?

" What happened?., Why does my head hurt? " Reese winced her head suddenly throbbing as she placed a hoof on her forehead.

" You had a Panic Attack Sugarcube., but don't you worry it's all ok now." AJ smiled as she tapped the lantern waking up fireflies as light filled the room the small filly looking to her with squinted eyes.

" A panic attack? " Reese sighed not knowing really what that was but trusted AJ knew.

" Yes., you had us all worried after you drifted off we decided to let you rest." AJ spoke walking to the edge of the bed placing hooves atop the sheets looking to the filly softly.

" I...I do live alone." Reese spoke her voice cracking slightly as AJ just nodded along slowly.

Reese expected AJ to start in on her about not being honest or tell her to get up and follow her uptown so she could place her in some home for lost fillies.

But none of that happened AJ simply gave her a smile as she gently sat atop the bed with her giving her a small hug.

" I'm sorry to hear that I can't belive somepony would just leave a small filly out there to fend for themselves." AJ spoke in a stern manner sounding slightly angry but not at her but somepony else.

" Well no more of that Reese you can stay here as long as you like or until you find your own parents and when you do I got some talkin' to do with them." AJ smiled to Reese who looked to her feeling her heart slowly start to race again but not in a bad way this time it felt warm.

" I can stay here? " Reese asked shocked eyes widening in awe.

" Well of course we've meant to do something with this guest room till then you might as well have it." AJ giggled as Reese just smiled tears forming again in her eyes.

" Hey!., no crying kid as long as your here I want to see smiles ok? " AJ smirked as Reese nodded wiping away tears looking back up with a crooked smile on her face lips quivering.

AJ just began to giggle aloud finding that look so charming as the door suddenly fell open Applebloom falling to the floor with a thud as she gave AJ a nervous smile.

" Hmmm., come here you lil eaves dropper." AJ smiled as she scooped up Applebloom in her hooves the young filly fighting it as AJ mussed up her mane laughing aloud.

Reese watched and giggled aloud.

At last did she finally find a home?

* * *

_**A/N: Like I said before I wanted to do something short and sweet the next chapter will be longer and show Reese's life on the farm hehehe ^_^., as well as we get to see Rarity again.**_

_**R&R it helps support your fav writers and thank you all who read, reviewed, fav'd and followed.**_

_**Love you all., IRD.**_


End file.
